


《赎罪》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu
Summary: *逆小妈，小妈助×继子鸣*有佐助女装描写*水门与佐助无事实夫妻关系
Relationships: S/N
Kudos: 15





	《赎罪》

**Author's Note:**

> *逆小妈，小妈助×继子鸣  
> *有佐助女装描写  
> *水门与佐助无事实夫妻关系

01  
鸣人站在别墅后门的铁围栏处看着手表上的时针一分一秒转动着，直到它们交汇在数字12的时候他才叹了一口气把书包先扔了进去，然后挽起了校服衬衣的袖管打算赤着手从布满爬墙虎的生锈围栏处爬进去。

他不想回家却又不得不回家。

十六岁的男孩经常在学校里运动，翻围栏这种事情对他来说是小菜一碟，但就当鸣人顺利翻进来准备松开手跳下去的时候，他听到了背后的脚步声。

踢踏……踢踏……

鸣人紧紧拽住手里的爬墙虎，他闭上眼睛身子不敢移动分毫，而过度紧张的情绪使鸣人忍不住咬紧了嘴唇默默祈祷着来人只是夜晚巡视的保安。

“鸣人，欢迎回家。”

充满磁性的声音，温柔却不带温度，鸣人浑身的血液都被冰冻了起来，他不用看就知道背后那个人在笑，但他不是在欢迎自己回家，而是在欢迎鸣人回到地狱。

鸣人绝望地睁开双眼，他跳下围栏然后转过身拍了拍身上的灰尘，整个过程他都没有抬起头。

“对不起，我不是故意这么晚的。”

来人走上前，抬起手抚了抚鸣人的肩头，一片树叶飘落到了地上。

“不用道歉，我的身份，我在这个家的作用你应该都很清楚，你的淘气叛逆，我都会谅解，这不就是你所希望的吗？”

一只没有温度的手挑起鸣人的下巴，一点，一点向上，鸣人别过头不想看，却被用力掐着下巴强迫直视面前的人。

面前那个黑色短发，眼神中带着笑意，看起来不过三十出头的男人居高临下看着鸣人，那种带着威胁意味的眼神鸣人不知道见过多少次，这种眼神像是在告诉他，不要试图从我手中逃走。

“对不起。”

02  
浴室里升起雾气，哗哗的水流声本来已经让鸣人渐渐平静了下来，但突然间浴室的门被打开了，鸣人吓得抱紧了双腿坐在浴缸里，他透过雾气用闪烁着的蓝色眼睛看着那个渐渐走近的人。

“不要…佐助，不要…”

男人并不理会他，而是坐在湿漉漉的浴缸边上，伸出细长的手指抚摸着鸣人的侧脸。

“我帮你洗澡好吗？”

没有拒绝的权利，来人也根本没有给鸣人拒绝的机会，他就只能赤裸着身体站在白色的浴缸里，双手撑在瓷砖墙壁上，麦色的肌肤和纤细的腰身，还有浑圆挺翘的屁股，所有的隐私全部展示给身后的男人。

那个男人叫佐助，他是鸣人的继母，也是鸣人一辈子都赎不清的罪。

佐助就这样站在鸣人的身后，他的手指触碰着鸣人细长的脖子，然后顺着脊骨一点点向下，这让身体本就异常敏感的鸣人赶到了不适，他扭动着腰身试图逃离，却被人紧紧抱住，尚未发育的鸣人比佐助小上一圈，所有的挣扎都是徒劳。

“佐助…”

鸣人在求饶，但佐助根本不理会他，这个男人在他背后舔舐着他的脊背，像是在品尝着美味的甜点，鸣人觉得很羞耻，但佐助强迫他转过身，强迫他直视自己。

浴室里飘满了浓浓的雾气，佐助抬起鸣人的下巴，看着他的继子因为紧张咬紧了下唇，佐助的指腹抚过鸣人没什么血色的嘴唇，男人手指特有的粗糙感让他无所适从，就在鸣人毫无准备的情况下，佐助低下头吻住了这张紧闭着的小嘴，他有的是办法让鸣人接受他。

佐助用手轻轻掐了掐鸣人的耳垂，鸣人因为吃痛一下张开了嘴，佐助趁着这个功夫把舌头伸进了鸣人的嘴里，他撩拨着纯洁的继子，自从鸣人十四岁以后，这张嘴他不知道吻过多少遍，他温柔过，粗暴过，虽然有时候要用一些手段，但鸣人从没有决绝的拒绝过。

鸣人的舌头被佐助带着上下翻搅，两个人交换着口中的津液，虽然浴室的花洒哗哗流着热水，但还是无法盖住这黏腻的水声。

他们是罪恶的，死后会一起堕入地狱。

佐助在把鸣人的薄唇折腾到泛红之后就松开了他，看着这个矮自己半个头的男孩因为一个深吻喘着粗气，他伸出手揉了揉这个金色湿漉漉的小脑袋，语气温柔地说着威胁的话语，“顺从我，鸣人，因为我所有的苦难都是因为你。”

鸣人木讷地点着头，他湿哒哒的身子靠在了覆满水汽的瓷砖墙壁上，佐助略带粗糙的手指握住鸣人的拉拢着的性器，刺激着他慢慢抬起头来，鸣人的呼吸越发沉重了，但佐助却用拇指挤压住了鸣人的马眼，不让他射精。

“晚归的孩子是要接受惩罚的，鸣人，你是在躲我吗？”

鸣人摇了摇头。

“乖孩子。”

佐助亲吻了鸣人的鼻尖，他的唇滑过鸣人柔软的侧脸，在舔弄过鸣人的耳朵之后一口咬住他的耳垂，听到鸣人“嘶——”的一声之后他开始吮吸着，用舌头挑逗着，而他底下握着的性器流出了更多的液体。

鸣人觉得无比羞耻，他别过头，闭上眼睛，想让水流冲洗掉所有罪恶的快感。

佐助见鸣人这样，便松开了他的性器，随后他用手撬开鸣人的小嘴，把沾满粘液的手指塞进了鸣人的嘴里，佐助细长的手指夹住鸣人殷红的舌头。被这样对待的鸣人无法说话，只能像受了委屈的小动物一样呜咽，他口中来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流了下来，佐助凑上前去用舌头全部舔了干净。

鸣人因为难受眼眶里已经泛起生理性的泪水，在雾气下他闪烁着的蓝色眼睛像是对着佐助求饶。

佐助放开了对鸣人所有的钳制，他的吻再一次落到鸣人的唇上，就在鸣人所有的注意力都转移到这个吻上的时候，佐助的手指顺着鸣人的脊骨再一次向下，他一把掐住鸣人浑圆的屁股，在揉搓了几下之后顺着大腿一点点抚摸着少年大腿内侧柔嫩的软肉，还有那个被迫纹上的宇智波族徽。他们都记得那是鸣人十五岁的生日，在纹身之后佐助亲吻着鸣人的大腿内侧，他在这个少年身上打上了永久的烙印，他们互相折磨，至死方休。

因为不适感鸣人开始小幅度地挣扎，佐助却用手抬起了鸣人的右腿，示意他缠住自己的腰。

鸣人不敢拒绝更不敢反抗，只能听从佐助的指示，因为抬起腿站不稳更是用手勾住了佐助的脖子，生怕整个人滑倒在浴缸里。

“乖孩子。”

鸣人看的出来佐助今天的心情不算差，就连自己晚归他都没有生气，平常他们做爱佐助很少吻他，有时候甚至是直接在床上摁住他的头从后面不管不顾地肏进去。

事实上佐助今天的心情却是不错，他甚至准备了润滑剂，在鸣人表现的这么听话之后，佐助单手打开润滑剂的盖子，挤了不少的量在手指上，随后他凭着感觉将液体全部塞进鸣人的后穴里。

因为昨天也做过，鸣人的后穴还有些红肿，这冰凉的感觉让鸣人一时无法接受，但佐助并不在意鸣人的任何感受，他的手指在鸣人的后穴里肆意搅动着，而他早就已经勃起的性器磨蹭着鸣人的小腹，黑色的耻毛刮蹭着少年柔嫩的肌肤。

当手指加到三根的时候，鸣人的身体也早就因为润滑剂中带着的媚药成分而失了神，他的后穴开始主动流出液体再一次润滑了佐助的手指，紧致的肠道更是咬住佐助的手指让他无法离开，鸣人扭动着身子发出了甜腻的娇喘声，他用挂在佐助身上的腿磨蹭着男人的后背。

佐助用空下来的那只手死死掐住了鸣人的下巴，看着这个男孩迷离的眼神，他得意的笑了。

“骚货，被自己的继母干也会有快感不是吗？”

鸣人已经无法思考，他只是瞪大了双眼看着面前这个男人，然后缓缓张开双唇，轻轻吐出一句话。

“佐助哥哥，可以抱抱鸣人吗？”

佐助手上的动作停了下来，每次被下了药鸣人都会喊他佐助哥哥，就像两个人刚刚相遇那个时候，他是鸣人眼里唯一可以保护他哥哥，而鸣人是他眼里活泼又可爱的小捣蛋鬼。

他们回不去了，从鸣人的父亲强迫佐助放弃一切做一只被困在围笼里的金丝鸟开始，他们就回不去了。

那就一起堕入深渊吧。

佐助手上的力道再一次加深了，他对着神志根本就不清醒的鸣人一字一句说着。

“不是哥哥，是母亲。”

从紧致的后穴里抽出了手指，佐助扶着自己早就勃起的性器一点又一点挤进鸣人的身体里。少年的后穴并不是容纳一个成年男子性器的好地方，尽管经过了润滑，它不停吞吐着还是只没入了龟头。

佐助也不好受，但是他还是把自己肿胀的性器一点点硬塞了进去，而媚药也在发挥着作用，鸣人的后穴吞吐着，终于把男人的性器整个吞了进去。佐助挺着胯部，他的性器与鸣人的肠道紧密贴合着，在确定鸣人已经紧紧勾住他的脖子之后，佐助扣住继子的腰身肏弄起来，他的性器完美刺激着鸣人的前列腺，这样过度的体验让鸣人的性器流出了更多的液体，有些蹭到了佐助的小腹处，而更多的则是滴落到了洁白的浴缸里，跟着流水一起进入了下水道。

佐助粗硬的黑色耻毛上沾满了因为快速肏弄变成白色泡沫的润滑液以及鸣人自己的肠液，在满是水汽的浴室里，两具赤裸的身体交叠着，他们发出满足的喘息声，透过雾气，男人粗大的性器在少年白嫩的臀瓣里进出，每一次肏弄都可以带出更多的肠液。

不知道过了多久，鸣人的手紧紧抱住了佐助，他磨到完美的指甲在佐助的后背上留下了一道又一道红色的印记，最终鸣人的脚趾卷曲到达了高潮，他仰起脖子射出了粘稠的精液，佐助见他这幅样子，低下头一口咬住了他的喉结，力道不是很重，却留下来清晰可见的牙印。

高潮后的失神让鸣人无法推开佐助，而后穴再一次搅紧佐助的性器，为了防止自己这么快射出来，佐助退出鸣人的身体，他把鸣人翻了个身，随后用双手紧紧抱住少年的腰身，这一次他没有马上整个肏进去，而是用龟头磨蹭着鸣人早就红肿不堪的后穴，在听到鸣人难耐的喘息声之后才整根没入，在加速抽插之后，佐助把精液全部射进了鸣人的身体里。白色的粘稠液体顺着两人的交合处流了下来，顺着鸣人柔嫩的大腿根向下。

而射精的瞬间，佐助亲吻了鸣人的后背。

03  
波风家的早晨，父亲坐在餐桌的主座上，他手里的刀叉切割着半熟的鸡蛋。

鸣人坐在桌子的左侧低着头用叉子搅动着蛋黄，他没有胃口，昨天佐助在浴室里跟他做完之后又带着他去房间做了两次，他很累，不管是身体还是心里。

“鸣人，你的成绩又下降了，而且你的补课老师说你已经半个月没有去上过课了。”

用餐完毕的水门用纸巾擦着嘴角，鸣人是玖辛奈留给他的唯一一样纪念品，他答应过自己的妻子要好好爱这个儿子更好好好培养他。但因为过于繁忙的生意，水门根本空不出更多的时间来疼爱这个孩子，他试着用金钱弥补，他满足鸣人一切的愿望。

“父亲，对不起……”

“孩子，不是你的错，身为继母却不能好好管教孩子，佐助，你应该没有忘记你来这个家是为了什么吧。”

佐助的手紧紧握着餐刀，因为过于用力手背甚至暴起了青筋，他怎么可能忘记自己来这个家是为了什么，可笑的婚姻，令人作呕的波风家。

“我知道了，我会多注意鸣人的学习。”

一顿早餐不欢而散。

鸣人一整个上午上课都心神不宁，他知道佐助一定生气极了，而他会把所有的怒气发泄到自己的身上，他今天一定不会好过，只是不知道佐助又会想出什么样的法子折磨他。

午休的时候，班主任卡卡西突然找到鸣人让他去一趟教员室，而在这里他见到了佐助。

这个男人化着精致的妆容，黑色的长裙遮掩住了大部分男性特征，他的手上戴着黑色丝绒手套，及腰的长发盖住了肩膀。不可否认，佐助很美，美到可以抛开性别，令所有人都深吸一口气感叹的美。

“鸣人，你的母亲说要来了解一下你的学习情况。”

卡卡西坐回座位上，拿出鸣人的成绩单递给佐助。

“虽然鸣人的成绩是有些下降，但是对于一个刚刚升入高中的学生来说并不是什么大问题，对于陌生的学习环境又或者是对于老师授课方式的不习惯都可能造成这样的问题，波风太太不需要太担心。”

卡卡西挺喜欢鸣人这个学生的，所以在他的家长面前也帮忙说着好话。

佐助伸手接过鸣人的成绩单。

“我跟鸣人的父亲并没有正式结婚，所以我并不是波风太太，老师可以直接叫我宇智波佐助。”

卡卡西露出尴尬的神色，但身为一名教师他马上整理好自己的表情再一次跟面前的人讲起了鸣人的学习。

而站在两个人身边的鸣人紧张得握紧双拳，他不知道佐助想做什么，为什么会到学校里来，他这一次又想怎样毁掉自己。带着这些疑问鸣人一动也不敢动，但所有预想中的事情并没有发生，佐助只是安静地坐着跟卡卡西老师讨论他的学习。

“我会多多关注鸣人的学习的，他是个很有天赋的孩子，当然也希望你们做父母的能好好关心鸣人的心理，他好像有很多心事。”

“好的，旗木老师。”

佐助站起身来面露微笑对着卡卡西鞠躬。

谈话到此结束，卡卡西打算亲自送佐助出校门，但是被拒绝了，佐助说让鸣人送就好，卡卡西本来手上也有事情要做没有坚持，而是推了一下鸣人，示意他送自己的母亲出去。

两个人走出教员室却并没有走出校门。

学校的天台，佐助反锁了唯一一扇门，他戴着手套的双手掐住鸣人纤细的脖子，像是只需要再用力一分，这个少年就会死在这里。

佐助当然不会让他这么轻易死去，他要折磨他。

佐助坐在天台的长椅上，他撩起黑色的长裙强迫继子在学校这种地方给自己口交。

男人的性器在少年的口中越胀越大，佐助的动作很粗暴，他不管不顾把性器塞进鸣人的嘴里，少年的嘴已经张到最大却也是能勉强含住。

佐助施虐般摁住鸣人金色的脑袋强迫他做起深喉，黑色的耻毛在少年的脸上摩擦着，，鸣人因为无法合拢双唇，所有唾液顺着嘴角流了出来，滴落在学校天台的水泥地上，佐助硕大的龟头顶在他的喉咙深处再加上男人特有的难闻味道让鸣人有一种恶心想吐的感觉。

佐助终于松开了鸣人，他指示着鸣人继续为他口交，鸣人不敢反抗，只能顺从地跪坐在地上，他的手握住佐助勃起的性器，鸣人知道怎么样可以让佐助舒服，他舔弄柱身，含住卵蛋，吞吞吐吐，随后用舌头卷住佐助的龟头，他的舌尖凭着感觉寻找着马眼，把所有流出的液体尽数吞进喉咙里。

鸣人哭了，所有的委屈像是瞬间爆发了出来。

佐助抬起鸣人的下巴，他的吻落到了鸣人的唇边，血红色唇印像花朵盛开一般，但他们都知道这不是代表爱情的红玫瑰，而是宣告死亡的彼岸花。

04  
鸣人永远记得他第一次遇见佐助的那个午后，炎热的夏天他被带他出门的保姆遗忘在了市场里，四岁的鸣人根本不记得回家的路，他蹲在街角看着来来往往的路人，没人在意他这个迷路的孩子。

那是鸣人从懂事起第一次哭，他的小手揉着眼睛，眼泪一滴滴顺着脸颊流了下来。

“需要帮助吗？”

午后的阳光很刺眼，鸣人却清楚看到了那个对他伸出援手的男人。

鸣人站起身拍了拍屁股上的灰尘然后牵着了那只温暖的手。

他不知道自己是从什么时候开始喜欢佐助的，即使这个男人亲手把他推入地狱他还是一样的喜欢他。

一如那个午后灿烂的阳光。

学校的天台上，佐助的精液全部射进了鸣人的嘴里，在看着鸣人全部吞咽进去之后，佐助抱住了鸣人，紧紧把他圈在了怀里，他的手扣住鸣人的后脑，他不管不顾地亲吻了鸣人。

他喜欢鸣人，他恨鸣人。

在水门因为鸣人童年时的一句玩笑话就把他所有的梦想与未来击碎的那一刻起，他就发誓要毁掉鸣人。

佐助成功了，他毁掉了想向他赎罪的鸣人，也毁掉了他自己。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 龟龟有话说：文章没有详细说明佐助和鸣人的变态关系到底是因为什么，鸣人童年时候到底对水门说了什么让佐助困在波风家，主要是因为我懒得写了（划掉）是希望大家自由发挥你们觉得是什么就是什么啦~ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
